


Voice in the Dark

by neutrinobomb



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M, Trauma, dispatcher james, fire call gone wrong, firefighter jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: A quick one-shot I was inspired to crank out in the middle of the night after watching 9-1-1. Jack is a firefighter and James is a dispatcher. A scene gone wrong leads to James being the one on the other side of Jack's call.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Voice in the Dark

It had started like any other day. One last romp in their king-sized bed and then drive-thru breakfast on the way to work (James to dispatch and Jack to Station 32). James took up his spot as dispatch supervisor and started to count down the hours until his shift was over and he could go run some snacks over to the fire house as was his tradition with Jack starting a new five day swing shift.

But the day had taken a turn into hell just before lunch.

James had been listening in and assisting Groves with a call for a warehouse fire. It had been going normally: workers evacuated, backup called for, etc. He had been about to step away when the radio chatter from the fire department changed drastically.

“Dispatch! We need another ambo! The northwest roof just collapsed and we’ve got men trapped inside!”

He started directing another dispatcher to hop on to help assist and that was when he heard it.

“Dispatch…this is 729…roof blocked off our exit…think the others found another way…” A tired chuckle. “The roof landed on me.”

“Jack…”

Theodore looked up at James with wide eyes. This was the call no dispatcher wanted to get. No one wanted to be around when a loved one had to call in.

James looked just as frantic as Groves felt in that moment but he took a few deep breaths and steadied himself.

_“People call in on their worst day. You are the calm voice in their chaos.”_

“729,” James swallowed hard to calm the tremor in his voice, “Station 16 is en route, ETA five minutes.” Too long, much too long.

“Dispatch,” if Jack’s voice wavered neither of them focused on it. “I don’t know how long my oxygen will last. PASS is going off but I don’t think I have more than ten minutes of air left.”

“Then use it sparingly, 729. We’ll talk to you,” James took another deep breath, “but don’t talk back unless it’s important.”

James looked over Theodore’s shoulder to watch the influx of new data and the progress of Station 16. The other dispatcher was in contact with 32’s chief and it appeared the other members of Jack’s team had made it out and they were arranging their lieutenant to lead two members of the backup already on scene to go find Jack and bring him out.

“729, you’ve got a great lieutenant. Headstrong by the sound of it: changed out one tank and immediately wants to go in and get you.”

“She’s like that…”

James knew Anamaria well and this was exactly something she would do. She was determined and aspirational but also loyal to a fault when it came to her fire house family.

He kept watch over his two dispatchers and listened in as the backup arrived and were quickly briefed by 32’s chief.

“729, backup’s arrived to finish putting the fire out. Rescue team is on their way to you. Just keep listening to the sound of my voice and conserve your oxygen.”

“Dispatch…James…I-I can’t feel my legs…”

A hand went to James’ and he held back tightly to Groves’ hand.

“Help is coming, Jack. I’m here and help is coming.”

“James…”

Underneath the ear-splitting sound of the PASS, even over the radio, the familiar hiss of the SCBA petered out. James’ breath caught in his throat at the realization that Jack was pinned down and now without oxygen.

“729? 729?! Jack?!” James hurried to the next console to better listen in on the rescue team radios. “Have they found him?”

“They reached the debris pile but there’s more than they expected. Apparently Jack had separated from his partner a bit so what she saw and what he’s under are two different views.”

“Just get to him.”

“They’re working on it, James. They’re with him.”

James straightened with a groan and pushed his hands through his hair. He kept expecting to hear Jack’s voice in his ear but the line was still quiet except for the PASS beeping. His eyes kept darting to the clock to watch the seconds tick by. It felt like time was both slowing down and speeding up and he had to keep his gaze on the numbers or he would never know how long this was truly lasting.

“Captain!”

James gasped at the shout he heard faintly over his earpiece. He listened closely under the beeping to the sounds of Anamaria dislodging debris.

“Emergency oxygen is in place. Extraction starting, James.”

James nodded although his gaze never left the clock.

_“Was that three minutes? Or four?”_

“Dispatch, this is Ladder 16, warehouse fire is out. Awaiting extraction.”

“Ladder 16, time noted,” James found himself answering without really thinking. It was instinctual and reflexive.

He watched the seconds pass by and he knew everyone not involved with the extraction or with Station 32 was doing scene clean up. He wanted to hear more but there was nothing to tell dispatch about rolling lines, stowing tools, and rehydrating.

“Dispatch, extraction complete! Ambo crew taking control!”

James sagged against the desk as relief coursed through him.

“Dispatch?”

Theodore shook himself and quickly replied an affirmative.

James took his earpiece out. The fire was out and Jack was in the capable hands of city paramedics. There would be a few more call-ins to dispatch before the scene was fully cleared but none of it would be as important as what had happened.

“Dispatch, Engine 32 is 10-24. Note our squad 10-7 for the rest of shift.”

“10-4, Engine 32. Your squad is noted as 10-7. Call complete.”

Theodore sagged in his chair and tiredly nudged James.

“Go to him. He was taken to East Mercy.”

“The shift-”

“First off, personal emergency. Secondly…I’ll call Beckett in to cover. He can deal for six hours. He owes you anyways.”

James took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. Theodore gave him one more bracing hand squeeze before he hurried to clock out and head downstairs. The wait for a car felt like an eternity and the world around him passed by in a daze.

It took a couple of tries before the driver got him to realize they were at East Mercy. He mumbled his thanks and stumbled out of the car and into the emergency department.

Just past the main entrance was a side waiting room and his feet took him there automatically. It was always where Jack had told him to go whenever any of their team had to be taken to hospital.

Jack…

Heads turned towards him when he stumbled into the room. All of Engine 32’s squad was there as were a few of Ladder 16 and Engine 100 to provide support.

He took a few steps into the room and it felt like he was walking through quicksand. And the room looked a little tilted. He stretched a hand out and felt a warm weight support him under his arm.

“Steady there, James.”

He felt himself get walked further into the room and then placed in a chair. Another arm slipped around his shoulders and he blinked up at Gibbs and then turned to look at Anamaria. She looked exhausted but she was still there to comfort him.

“…You got him out,” he murmured and she nodded.

“I did. He was unconscious the whole time but the paramedics said his vitals were good.”

James swallowed hard and held onto that hope. Alive was the important part after all.

Gibbs sent Pintel and Ragetti off to get coffee for everyone. It was needed as it took hours before any nurse or doctor was able to come find the group for an update. James and Anamaria had taken to leaning against each other but both unwilling to take a post-adrenaline rush nap like some of the others. It meant they were the first ones to notice the approaching doctor and they both pushed and pulled each other to standing.

“How is he?” James croaked out.

“He’s stable and resting. He has a way to go before he’s fully healed but he’s out of the woods.”

The relief in the room was palpable and James gave Anamaria a tight squeeze before approaching the doctor.

“Can I-Can I sit with him?”

“I can only approve of one visitor,” the doctor said, trailing off as he took in how many people were waiting for new of Jack.

Gibbs waved him off.

“We’re okay. Knowing Jack is going to be okay is enough for us. We can go back to the fire house and wait for more updates. James needs to be by his side.”

“All right, I’ll be sure to notify the staff to keep you in the loop. This way.”

James gave Gibbs a grateful smile before following the doctor back into the hospital. They moved past the emergency department and to a nearby post-operative ward. He paused at the door the doctor indicated and then hesitantly stepped inside.

The room was quiet and dim. The only lights and sounds came from the machines hooked up to Jack and keeping watch over him.

James crept over to the bed. Jack was lying disturbingly still and pale. Most of his body was covered with a blanket and it hid what all may be wrong with his body. It chilled James and he laid a gentle hand over Jack’s just to reassure himself that he was alive.

The hand under his twitched and he smiled softly, sitting down on the bed.

“I’m here, Jack. Still here.”

“James…”

He leaned forward at the soft call and his heart clenched as he watched Jack struggle back to consciousness. He smiled when the other’s eyes fluttered open and he sniffled at the sudden urge to cry.

“Jack…”

Jack managed a tired little smirk and sluggishly turned his hand over to squeeze James’.

“I can feel my legs.”

James choked out a laugh and surged forward to hug Jack. He tried to be considerate of injuries but he could feel Jack hold onto him as tightly as he could and the worry disappeared. They needed this despite whatever pain it may cause; needed to feel each other’s solid, warm weight in their arms.

“Would…” Jack coughed and pulled back from the firm hug, “would this be a bad time…to accept your proposal?”

James dragged a hand over his eyes and nodded.

“Yes it would! But it’s just like you to do that, madman!”

Jack smiled softly and linked their fingers together.

“I’m…I’m sorry you had to be on the line…but I’m glad you were,” he said softly.

“I took this job because my father needed someone on the other end of the line. I couldn’t make it as a cop but I can do this for our city. For you.”

James lifted Jack’s hand and kissed his knuckles. He knew they had things to deal with before things would really be back to normal (crush injuries weren’t pretty after all) but the knowledge that their immediate future held wedding bells instead of final call bells did a lot to place that long road in perspective.

“I love you, dispatch.”

“I love you, 729.”


End file.
